The Voyage and the Hearts
by chamleevlc
Summary: we all saw it. caspian x lucy set during voyage of the dawn treader if you haven't read it you might be lost. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1:welcome aboard

Disclaimer: Don't own it never will. However, I do use quotes from the book

AN: I don't' know how old they are but I am guessing Lucy is 16 Edmund and Caspian are 19 Eustace is 15. well this is my first fanfic. If you hate it that's cool.

Prince Caspian had just finished losing a game of chess to Reepicheep when he heard Drinian shout his name from the forecastle. He rushed up o deck to find what all the commotion was. When he got there, he found three bodies struggling to stay a float in the frigid waves. "Lucy?" he whispered. Without another thought, he leapt from the bulwarks in the crashing waves. He took a moment to gasp in shock of the temperature of the water before hastily swimming over the boys head from under the water.

In no time at all they were all on board very wet and cold but no worse for the wear. Once Caspian had finished climbing over the rail, he looked up to see Lucy's shocked face. She stuttered "Ca-ca-Caspian!" then ran forward and hugged him.

Soon the introductions had been completed and some spiced wine served. A moment latter he heard Lucy's dainty little sneeze. This brought him out of his reverie of seeing Lucy again and reminded him that they were standing soaking wet on deck in the bitter wind. He rushed everyone in to get a change of clothes and some warmth. He also saved the horrid Eustace from an even more horrid death on Reepicheep's hands.

He first took Lucy to his cabin He rummaged around looking for dry clothes not wanting to leave her again but knowing that they both needed to get dry before they caught a cold. He reluctantly left her and lead the others to where they would be staying.

They climbed down the ladder, into the after hatch, across the rowing benches and into the cabin. Right away Eustace climbed into the first bunk he saw wet clothes and all. Caspian decided to let him have that bunk and tied up two hammocks one for himself and one for Edmund. Eustace moaned and groaned and turned quite green. They all tried to be nice to him and make him feel better but it was no use. The nicer they were the more he complained. Caspian changed quickly and then he and Edmund returned to the deck.

At once Lord Drinian began discussing the voyage but Caspian immediately

stopped him saying they should wait for Lucy "to avoid any one having to needlessly repeat themselves." everyone whole heartily agreed. They did not have to wait long before Lucy reappeared on deck dressed in Caspian's clothes. Edmund snickered and told her she looked right silly. They began to bicker like brothers and sisters are known to. Caspian quickly interrupted them saying he thought Lucy looked very nice. Lucy responded with a warm smile for Caspian. She sat next to him and gently placed her hand on his knee. He in turn took her hand in his and they began discussing what had passed since they had left. Then Caspian told them the purpose for there voyage.

"When I was a child my usurping uncle Miraz got rid of seven friends of mt father's (who might have taken my part) by sending them off to explore the unknown Eastern Seas beyond the Lone Islands."

"Yes," said Lucy, "and none of them ever came back."

"Right. Well. On my coronation day, with Aslan's approval, I swore an oath that, if once I established peace in Narnia, I would sail east myself for a year and a day to find my father's friends of to learn of their deaths and avenge them if I could. These were their names: the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar, and - oh that other one who's so hard to remember."

"The Lord Rhoop, Sire," said Drinian.

"Rhoop, Rhoop, of course," said Caspian. "That is my main intention. But Reepicheep here has an even higher hope." Everyone's eyes turned to the mouse.

Reepicheep then told of his hopes of traveling to the very end of the world. And if his was lucky Aslan's country. He told them of a verse a Drayad woman told him.

"Where sky and water meet,

Where the waves grow sweet,

Doubt not Reepicheep,

To find all you seek,

There is the utter East."

"And where are we now, Caspian?" Lucy asked

"The Captain can tell you better than I," said Caspian so Drinian got out his chart and spread it on the table.

"That's our position," he said laying his finger on t. "Or was at noon today. We had fair wind from Cair Paravel and stood a little north for Galma, which we made on the next day. We were in port for a week, for the duke of Galma made a great tournament for His Majesty and there he unhorsed many knights-"

"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian. Some of the bruises are there still," put in Caspian.

"-and unhorsed many knights," repeated Drinian with a grin. "we thought the Duke would have been pleased if the Kind's Majesty would have married his daughter, but nothing came of that-"

"Squints, and has freckles," said Caspian. "And can't compare with the beauty whose hand I hold." He thought to him self.

"Oh, poor girl," said Lucy

"And we sailed from Galma," continued Drinian, "and ran into a calm for the best part of two days and had to row, and then had wind again and not make Terebinthia till the fourth day from Galma. And there their King sent out a warning not to land for there was sickness in Terebinthia but we doubled the cape and put in at a little creek far from the city and watered. Then we had to lie off for three days before we got a southeast wind and stood out for the Seven Isles. The third day out a pirate (Terebinthian by her rig) overhauled us, but when she saw us well armed she stood off after some shooting of arrows on either part. And in five days more we were in sight of Muil, which, as you know, is the westernmost of the Seven Isles. Then we rowed through the straits and came about the sundown into Redhaven on the isle of Brenn, where we were very lovingly feasted and had victuals and water at will. We left Redhaven six days ago and have made marvelously good speed, so that I hope to see the Lone Islands the day after tomorrow. The sum is, we are now nearly thirty days at sea and have sailed more than four hundred leagues from Narnia."

They talked for hours then Caspian offered to show them around the ship. With a jolt, she remembered poor Eustace and felt just rotten for leaving him for so long. She wished she could do something to help him.

"If I had my old cordial with me I could cure him." She said

"But you have," said Caspian. "I'd quite forgotten about it. As you left it behind I thought it might be regarded as one of the royal treasures and so I brought it- if you think it ought to be wasted on a thing like seasickness."

:It'll only take a drop," said Lucy.

Caspian opened one of the lockers beneath the bench and brought out the beautiful little diamond flask which Lucy remembered so well.

"Take back your own, Queen," he said.

"Please. Let's forget the formality. It's just Lucy." She whispered as they left the cabin and went out into the sunshine.

Lucy hurried down to help him. No matter how rotten and selfish he was, no matter how much he complained she believed that no one deserved to sit in bed sick and old all alone blow deck in country they knew nothing about in a land they thought couldn't exist. Lucy healed his seasickness with one drop. Everyone hoped and prayed in Aslan's name that this would make him stop whining. However, as soon as he felt better he demanded that they take him home. For you see he still foolishly seemed to think they were still in this world. Lucy convinced him to put on fresh clothes and join them on the deck. They left him and finished there tour of the ship. This did not take long because it was after all a rather small ship. The Dawn Treader could not compare to the great Narnian ships of the Pevensies rein but it was the finest Narnian ship of its time. Lucy thought she was" positively perfect!"

Once they had seen the ship they made there way to the galley for supper. Lucy lingered back. She didn't want to go back down below the deck and miss out on the Narnian sights and sounds she had missed so dearly. But she new there would be plenty more before this trip was over.

AN well that's it. What do you think? let me know but please don't' be to hard on me. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

Lots of love

Charlie


	2. Chapter 2: the little bugger

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. It all belongs to that genius C.S. Lewis.

AN. Ello everybody. Whoot Whoot chapter 2!!! This one was a gift but unless I get more reviews you aren't getting ch3 for a while. Enjoy!

The next day she woke up early to the sound of sleepy men shuffling past her door and calling to one another. In her state of being half asleep half awake, she struggled to remember where she was. Then she heard Caspian and Edmund talking on deck. She sunk back into her pillows with a smile and a sigh of content. She was back in Narnia on a great adventure with Caspian!

She took her time getting dressed she was glad to have her own clothes back. She despised having everyone see her looking like that. In men's clothes three sizes too big and as Edmund said looking down right silly. She went out and found Edmund Caspian and Drinian in the galley. She grabbed a quick bite to eat then took a seat flanked by Edmund and Caspian.

After breakfast she wandered around asking how she could be of help. It didn't take long for people to put her to use. It became her job to feed the hens, among other things. Once she had finished all the work they had given her she went out looking for someone to talk to. She saw Caspian keeping watch in the prow, which was a gilded dragons head. She decided to join him so she quickly and carefully made her way to the prow. When she arrived in the dragon's mouth she was rewarded with the most beautiful view. Nothing was said at first. They just sat there enjoying the sound of the water crashing on the prow.

"I always forget. I forget how breathtaking it all is." Said Lucy breaking the silence "When I leave I think about it and I miss it but its not quite the same in a memory. When I am brought back I am almost astounded at how truly great Narnia is."

"How can you enjoy it all knowing you have to leave everything behind?" he replied after a short pause.

I just can't think about it ending. About going home. I just have to live in the moment. I make the memories that get me through the years away." Lucy reached up, placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a little squeeze. They stood like that watching the horizon until Rhince and Reepicheep came to relieve him. Reepicheep loved to sit on the bulwarks just beside the dragon's head, gazing out at the eastern horizon and singing softly in his little chirruping voice the song the Dryad had made for him. He never held on to anything, however the ship pitched, and kept his balance with perfect ease. Perhaps his long tail, hanging down to the deck inside the bulwarks, made this easier. Lucy decided to stay and talk with Reepicheep while Caspian went about his work aboard the ship. Lucy, who's favorite part about Narnia had always been the talking beasts, enjoyed her discussions with him. Reepicheep told her all about the kingdom and brought her up to date on what had happened in her three-year absence. He also told her glorious stories of past battles.

Around dinner time Lucy left Reepicheep to see if she could be any help in the galley with the cooking and preparations. She was hastily put to work. They were just getting ready to serve dinner when Eustace burst in in a terrible state. He was wringing his hands and shouting.

"That little brute has half killed me. I insist on it being kept under control. I could bring an action against you, Caspian. I could order you to have it destroyed," he cried out. Lucy almost felt bad for him until at the same moment Reepicheep appeared. His sword was drawn and his whiskers looked very fierce but he was polite as ever.

"I ask your pardons all," he said "and especially her Majesty's. If I had known that he would take refuge here I would have awaited a more reasonable time for his correction, Sir, Miss, I do believe a duel is in order."

"What on earth's up?" asked Edmund. Bless him for asking because they were all thoroughly confused.

Well what had really happened was this. Reepicheep who never thought that the ship was getting on fast enough was sitting on the bulwarks beside the dragon's head as was his habit. Why exactly Eustace had slipped and reeled and stumbled all the way to the to the forecastle (he had not yet got his sea-legs) I never heard. Perhaps he hoped to see land, or perhaps he wanted to hang about the galley and scrounge something.

Anyway, as soon as he saw that long tail hanging down- and perhaps it was rather tempting- he thought it would be rather delightful to catch hold of it, swing Reepicheep around by it once or twice upside-down, then run away and laugh. At first the plan seemed to work beautifully. The mouse was not much heavier that a very large cat. Eustace had him off the rail in a second and he looked very silly (thought Eustace) with his little limbs all splayed out and his mouth open. But unfortunately for him Reepicheep, who had fought for his life many a time, never last his head even for a moment. Nor his skill. It is not very east to draw one's sword when one is swinging around in the air by one's tail, but he did. And the next thing Eustace new was two agonizing jabs in his had which made him let go of the tail. The next thing after that was that the Mouse made picked itself up again as if it were a ball bouncing off the deck, and there it was facing him, and a horrid long, bright, sharp thing like a skewer was waving to and fro within an inch of his stomach. (This doesn't count as below the belt for mice in Narnia because they can hardly be expected to reach higher.)

"Stop it. "spluttered Eustace, "go away. Put that thing away. It's not safe. Stop it, I say. I'll tell Caspian. I'll have you muzzled and tied up."

"Why do you not draw your own sword, poltroon!" cheeped the Mouse. "Draw and fight or I'll beat you black and blue with the flat."

"I haven't got one," cried Eustace. "I'm a pacifist. I don't believe in fighting."

"Then take that," said Reepicheep, "and that-to teach you manners– and the respect due to a knight- and a Mouse-and a Mouse's tail-" and at each word he gave Eustace a blow with the side of his rapier, which was thin, fine, dwarf tempered steel and as supple and effective as a birch rod. Eustace (of course) was at a school where they didn't have corporal punishment, so the sensation was quite new to him. That's why having no sea-legs, it took him less than a minute to get off the forecastle and cover the whole length of the deck and burst in at the cabin door-till hotly pursued by Reepicheep.

When they had heard this Lucy almost burst out in laughter, Edmund said he thought a duel was a wonderful idea, and Caspian offered to lend Eustace his sword.

"Perhaps we ought to handicap him in some way due to size." Said Drinian.

I do believe his lack of experience ought to be enough." Replied Edmund. "And besides if my memory serves me Reepicheep is more than capable of holding his own against a larger opponent.

"You cannot be serious!" said Eustace incredulously

"Oh quite." Said Lucy "you have questioned his honor and it must be avenged... Unless you would rather apologize to Sir. Reepicheep."

Eustace looked around for an ally. In finding that he had none, turned towards Reepicheep, who's rapier was still out and ready incase he tried a surprise attack, and mumbled "I…I…I'm…sorry."

"Indeed." Said Reepicheep. "I am sure you will never attempt such an act in the future." And with that he walked off. Lucy took Eustace down below to bath and bandage his hand. Then she sent him off to bed.

AN: wow that chapter took for ever to write because every time I would start typing my cat would come sit on my hands and refuse to leave. Then my mom made me work on my college application. Maui CC here I come!! Special thanks to Taylor Swift listening to her amazing songs is what gives me my drive to write. And to anyavioletta and The Poet's Muse for reviewing. Well I hope you liked it. Next time land!! And a good bit of slavery!!!

Don't forget Chapter 3 depends on you. When you decide to review, that is when I'll decide to update.

Lots of love

Charlie


End file.
